


Looking for a story

by Ilovetoread2019



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Army, Divorce, Endgame Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread2019/pseuds/Ilovetoread2019
Summary: I suck at making summaryIt's about Beca Mitchell, retired from the army....





	Looking for a story

Hey,

I'm looking for a story obviously.

It's about Beca Mitchell, retired from the army, and is now a FBI agent and divorced from Chloe Beale, they have a kid together and Chloe is getting married again, who turns out is an con artist or something. Beca isn't thrilled about that. It' gets ugly but Beca eventually saves the day.

Sorry I don't have much more to go on. 

Who saves my day and night, cos I can't sleep till I find this book.


End file.
